The One Way to Kill a Shinigami
by Sakuseishi
Summary: Shinigami are meant to shorten human life, not prolong it. Oneshot.


The One Way To -Death Note . Oneshot- Kill A Shinigami

_Did you know..._

_The one way to **kill** a shinigami:_

_To make them fall in love with a human?_

* * *

Watching him from afar was all the female shinigami had been doing lately. The few that knew, or cared about her were slightly annoyed with her new obsession. All she seemed to do was crouch next to the portal to the human world, watching their lives tick by, not opening her Death Note since she first sat down there.

The little numbers above L's head were ticking away at an alarming rate now. Zevax looked deeper into the human world, zeroing in on the people in the same building as L.

Her yellow and red eyes finally landed on someone, someone who she couldn't see the lifespan of.

A human who carried a Death Note.

"I've heard about a human who's going around killing other humans using a Note," Another shinigami came and crouched next to Zevax, leaning his large scythe against his shoulder. "Zevax, quit sitting around and watching the human world, come over and we can gamble." He looks over at her.

"Maybe later." Her voice cracked since it was the first time she had used it in days. The truth was though, she probably wasn't going to leave her seat anytime soon.

The other shinigami, Srak, didn't leave either. Instead he watched intently on where Zevax's eyes laid. "Is the killer boy going to kill him?" She said her thoughts out loud, accustomed to being alone.

Srak sighed heavily as he realized why Zevax was watching the human world so much. "You're going to be in real trouble if you're thinking what I think you're thinking," He commented, displaying as much worry as a shinigami could.

"You don't even have to gamble, just get away from there and get some sleep," He said, looking back up at her.

For the first time she glanced at him, resentment lining her eyes. "All everyone ever does anymore is gamble or sleep. When did we all die?" She said, voice laced with spite and hate for the wasteland that she was forced to live in.

It truly was a barren and desolate place, and she found no reason to not to do something drastic other than i him. /i

"You really are a fool," Srak commented.

Zevax ignored him, instead she paid utmost attention to the scene playing in front of her eyes. The group of policemen, the Death Note carrier (Light Yagami), and Lawliet were all gathered around of a computer. Another shinigami was also standing there.

Unnoticeable to the humans gathered around him, Light smirked devilishly at Lawliet's back.

It hit her like an oncoming truck. The heart that she didn't have stopped beating.

Light was going to kill Lawliet.

With shaking hands, Zevax pulled out her Death Note from the folds of her robe. "Zevax, don't do it," Srak warned her with no sound of worry in his voice, more like a 'you're going to get in trouble' warning.

Zevax ignored him once again, taking out her thick black pen, and in her sweeping cursive wrote down a name. A name that would end two lives at the same time.

Just as she finished writing it, her writing hand began to disintegrate into sand. A crooked smile formed across her lips as her pen dropped on top of the Death Note. It rolled across the paper and fell onto the sandy ground.

She counted off forty seconds in her head, and when the deed was finished, she seemed to disappear with a slight breeze of wind. There was no agony felt as this happened to her. In fact, there was almost a heavenly relief when she realized that Lawliet wouldn't be dieing anytime soon.

Srak sighed as his fellow shinigami disappeared with the wind. He just sat there, next to where she had been for some time, before picking up her Death Note.

He stood, slightly hunched over. Zevax's Death Note in one hand, his own scythe in the other. Spreading his wings, he jumped into the human world.

* * *

When Light collapsed in the middle of a meeting, everyone went into shock for some time. Lawliet himself was troubled over loosing his only 'friend'.

He would never know that by killing Light, his own life had been prolonged.

He would never know that a shinigami had given their life for him.


End file.
